Just Sit Down For a Damn Cup of Tea
by Hana Okita
Summary: Random One/Shots based on holidays.
1. Under the Mistletoe

_Greetings: __**A Very, Merry Christmas to you all, and a Happy New Year from Hana Okita!**_

_Actually, this Christmas Special was supposed to be in my newest story, _**Of Wrongs and Rights**_. But everyone kept wishing me 'Happy Holidays' or something similar, so I felt quite twitchy and did this eventually. So anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

(LenKu Christmas special!) Under the Mistletoe – How to spend a Christmas Eve with your empty house, a cold winter, and your crazy lunatic friend.

* * *

PS: This is no typical Romance story where the guy totally meets the girl and goes all like, "Miss are you okay?"

And then the girl is like, _Holy cow he's freaking hot  
_and then they become friends and then everything happens and they start to date each other and you're like, _DAFUQ JUST HAPPENED_

* * *

Miku slumped down on her bed. She could hear the cheery sounds of caroling from outside, the soft _thud _whenever a stupid heap of snow lands on the windowsill, and the chilly winter wind that blows into her room. She was so alone. This feels like Valentine's with snow. Immediately after she sprouted that thought, Miku regretted it. Now she felt worse.

_Argh … why can't I just get a freaking boyfriend to play a game with me … this is like Single-Awareness Day … I wish I had some friend to talk to … but all of them have stupid boyfriends …_

Miku flung a fluffy pillow across the room angrily. She had no family, her friends have someone to pass the Christmas Eve with, and she's alone, in this house! Now talk about being lonely. Miku is like a Forever Alone Meme, who'd spend time eating cereal and watching Harry potter alone at home. Well … but _at least _he has some meme friends, right? Miku doesn't even have Miku friends!

… _Ironic._

Miku's eyes darted around the room, taking in how empty it was, the paint was peeling off from the walls, the floor was white with some blackish footprints (which was quite creepy, but Miku doesn't care anymore), a rack laden with shoes was threatening to break, her closet needs a door, her mattress was crumpled and wrinkled, her table was tilting to one side as one of its legs were gone, and her high stool was also on the verge of crumbling. Her fluffy pillow sat on a corner of the room.

_Ouch. My furniture is so spoilt, and I was too busy moping in sadness about loneliness and S.A.D I didn't even notice! _Miku touched the high stool gingerly. Immediately, the legs gave way and the whole thing crumpled. Miku lifted up on of the stool's legs and found out it was taped up by adhesive tape. _No wonder … _

Miku scrambled up from the bed with difficulty, and for the first time in hours, she became aware of the pain that was biting the bare parts of skin that weren't covered up by clothing. Miku shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Where is my coat?" She asked aloud, her voice breaking because she hadn't spoke in a _long time _… two days, to be exact. She was too sad to answer any of her phone calls. Miku dragged her weak legs to the peg where coats and hats were placed, and realized there weren't any coat.

_Oh my god … first, I'm alone spending Christmas Eve; second, my furniture is too old for using; and finally: no coat. I'm going to go out in this five feet snow (She's JK) with no coat, no extra clothing, and a purse filled with money that could be easily snatched away because my whole body is numb with cold. Great. _

Miku rubbed her hands together and blew into them, pressing her cold hands against her face. She was so desperate to get something warm that she was even seriously considering whether or not she should bring her blanket as a coat.

_Seriously … it would be more like a cloak, not a coat, idiot. A heavy cloak in fact. Maybe I should just go out like this, and hopefully I can manage to a warm store ten blocks away … or I'll die. I'll die out of coldness in the street. Well, that's pretty much OK though, because my life sucks and if I died I could avoid more S.A.D sadness. (Actually being single saves money, because I don't need to buy chocolate-baking materials for baking stupid chocolates. Probably the reason why I'm so rich.)_

So, bearing that happy thought in her mind, Miku grabbed her purse, stuffed it into her jeans' pocket (Not good choice, right, jeans in the winter), threw open the door and dragged herself outside.

* * *

Footsteps that were inked into the snow trailed behind Miku. She probably looks very stupid, wearing only a blouse (another stupid choice) and jeans with a pair of Converse Shoes out in the winter. Miku slumped down on the floor and curled up into a ball, deciding to just die.

_Argh … life sucks so badly … I'm going to die … on the bright side though … I can stop worming in a hole passing S.A.D … _

Miku sniffed. After what seemed like a whole year, something warm landed on her shoulder and two hands pulled the warm stuff around her.

"Miss? Miss? Are you all right, young lady? You're not dead aren't you?"

Miku looked up and sniffed some more. "Freaking yes I'm not dead," She said miserably to the blond boy. He looked at her with his blue eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"GO AWAY STRANGER!" Miku shouted and threw his coat back to him. "Just leave me to die!" She mumbled, burying her head into her knees.

The blond boy snorted. "I'm Len, by the way. Keep that coat if you don't want to die." Then he started walking away.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Miku raised his coat and waved it around. But the idiot boy – Len – didn't bother her. She looked at it, scoffed, and wore it. It was (obviously) too big and it smelled like bananas.

_Eurgh … banana smell … Smells quite good though … I still don't like that boy ... freaking sucks._

So Miku made her way to the grocery, the too-long coat of Len dragging out behind her like some kind of fake bridal gown.

* * *

Len was walking around (alone, of course) in the streets because his sister totally ditched him to go on a date with her stupid boyfriend Kaito who likes to wear a scarf and eats ice cream in the winter. Seriously? Who is so dumb?

_Kaito of course is dumb. My sister is dumb; her boyfriend is dumb … the perfect couple. _

As Len trudged along the street, occasionally stopping to check his phone for any messages. Unfortunately for him, _all _of his friends had girlfriends or boyfriends or dates and they all went out for some romantic dinner and it totally sucked for Len so he does not have any friends to call or anything, which was totally horrible. Len sighed and closed his eyes, walking until he kicked something.

"Huh?"

Len looked down and almost screamed. A girl with green – wait, teal – pigtails that were pooling out behind her was lying on the floor curled up in a ball. Her skin was so white it was rapidly turning blue and her lips were purple. (OMFG that's scary)

Len leaned down and touched the girl's cheeks. _OMFG it's freaking cold. _Instinctively, the boy took off his coat and wrapped it around the girl. She stirred and looked at him groggily.

"Miss, Miss? Are you all right, young lady? You're not dead aren't you?" The girl looked at him and sniffed.

"Freaking yes I'm not dead," She mumbled sadly.

"I don't believe you." Len said stubbornly.

"GO AWAY STRANGER!" Miku exploded weakly and threw his coat back to him. "Just leave me to die!" She murmured, burying her head into her knees again.

Len snorted. Some people are really dumb. "I'm Len, by the way." He informed her. "Keep that coat if you don't want to die." Then he started walking away. Len heard the girl shout something at him, but of course he didn't bother.

_How am I going to pass my Christmas Eve … should I cook a gigantic turkey and eat it to myself? Nah, I can't finish it … Oh, how about I ask the girl over?_

At that, Len looked behind at the place where the girl had just been, but there was nothing but emptiness. He shrugged. Not like he cared, no clever girl would go out in the winter with a stranger who just gave her his coat.

So Len walked back to his house to bake some Pop Tarts and watch Barney or Barbie on TV just to realize how horrible Christmas Eve is. (Some people watch TV shows they hate _really _much just to … I don't know … torture themselves or something.)

* * *

Miku walked home happy, pulling a trolley filled with boxes labeled things like, _'Some Clothes' _or _'Table' _or _'Chair' _or _'Cleaning Tools' _or even '_Just a Random Box' _Len's coat was draped over her arm like a butler would do to his towel, and she was wearing a new coat.

Soon Miku reached her house and she strolled inside, dumping the trolley there. Miku grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling something in it with a pen. Finally she was done, and she grabbed an envelope, stuffed the letter inside, and took Len's coat to the washing machine.

* * *

Len was in the middle of watching _Barbie and the Princess Charm School (Seriously, I've watched that movie and it's terrible. I mean no one can become a princess! And it's totally cliché! I mean, the Blair [or what's her name?] is like, OMFG I WON THE STUPID LOTTERY and then she totally goes into the school and then she is like, SOFIA and they're like, Whoa~ and then I'm like, WHAT THE /beep/ IS THIS PIECE OF /beep/?) _When he heard the bell ring.

"Coming!" He called and walked to the door before he threw it open. He expected Rin to be standing there, mocking him and sadistically teasing him how he spent Christmas Eve alone and he's going to spend Christmas alone the next day. But there was no one there. "Is this a prank?" Len asked the winds. The wind sprayed snow to his face. Len looked down angrily and saw a basket with an envelope. "What's this?" He asked aloud, bringing the basket in.

_Rin_

"Oh, it's addressed to Rin." Len said, brushing the tiny bit of snow off the envelope. "Nah, I'll read it anyway. Serves her right to leave me alone in this house watching gross Barbie movies that doesn't make any sense." So he tore it open.

_Hi, Rin!_

_You see, I was wasting time in my house moping around about how miserable I am, spending Christmas by myself, until suddenly I got to my senses and realized how spoilt my house was, and how cold I am. So anyways, I didn't have any coat because some idiot took it away; therefore I walked to the grocery store without a coat. But I got so cold in mid-walk I curled up in a ball and decided to die. Well, I would've died if this blond guy didn't stop me._

Len frowned. This blond guy sounds like him. Well, there are a lot of blond guys everywhere, so maybe not.

_He totally gave me his coat and went away like that! But I took the coat anyway, because he won't listen to my calls. Now I have a new coat, so I washed it to give it back. You know a lot of people, Rin, so I was wondering if you could help? The boy has blond hair like I told you and blue eyes. He looks _really _like you, Rin, so I think he's somehow related to you. _

_Now this sounds totally like me, _Len thought as he scanned the message.

_Coat's in the basket, guy's quite hot, I know you like boys, Rin, you'll find him anyway. I think his name is Len … or something. I remember it was Len._

'Guy's quite hot'? Len stared at the sentence, rereading it for a few times before confirming it. _Holy cow … she thinks I'm hot! And she remembered my name … sort of._

_If you don't know the guy, I guess it's OK. Give me the basket along with the coat if you don't. My address is: /BEEEEEEEEEEEEP censored for the sake of Miku's fans because they'll totally attack her in her house/ _

_PS: Rin, I've moved. Don't try to play clever and go to my old house. If you're Kaito, Kaito, back off and give Rin her letter. If not I'm going to go over and smack your Ice Cream into your face. Good boy. If you're that guy and you're reading this, sorry I said you're hot. You see, Rin has an eye for hot guys so … and if you're Rin, don't deny that you like hot boys. _

_Miku_

Len goggled at the piece of paper. This is … very cool. Movie forgotten, Len grabbed his coat and letter, opened the door and plunged into the coldness.

* * *

Miku was busying herself with a pot of tea when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She called, placing the teapot on a tray along with three cups. She opened the door, expecting Rin to be standing there along with Kaito, but when she saw the boy she least expected: the Len guy.

"H –" Miku slammed the door in his face, panting, and opened it again. He was still standing there.

"Err, hi." Miku greeted in a tiny voice, waving at him with her head down.

"So …" Len raised up the letter and Miku's eyes widened, "This letter …"

"Sorry about saying you're hot," Miku mumbled, "You see, Rin has an eye for hot guys, so I thought that if I said you're hot, she'd pay more attention to you …"

Len waved his hand hurriedly to assure her. "Oh no, no, saying that I'm hot is a compliment, I don't see why I should be mad!"

"So …" Miku looked away, trying to steer the subject to other stuff, because this Len person was too _hot_ and Miku tried not to stare as he stripped off his coat, "How did you read …" She pointed to the letter in Len's hands, "… That?"

"Oh, erm," Len scratched his head. "Rin is … my sister …"

Miku gawked. "But … when I … I go … but … but … why didn't I see you when I went to Rin's house?"

"You did."

Miku screwed up her face. Flashbacks came back to her.

* * *

_Miku went into the kitchen to get water. She bumped into a blond guy. Her first thoughts about him were: He's hot. And then she got back to her sense and mumbled a sorry._

* * *

_Miku walked into Rin's room to get some stuff for the blonde. She saw a boy sitting on his bed, topless, playing the computer. Both eyes met and Miku blushed furiously, looked away._

"_Err … you want anything?"_

"_Rin's stuff here?" Miku asked, shielding her eyes with her hands even though free eye candy is right in front of her._

"_It's … next door."_

"_Oh."_

* * *

_A boy crashed into Miku and his books scattered to the floor. Miku gasped and knelt down to help him. She extended her hand to grab a book and the boy grabbed the same, so that their hands brushed._

_Miku looked at the boy and they locked eyes for a second. Soon Miku snatched her hand away and the boy raised his eyebrows hotly with a smirk on his face._

"_Sorry …" Miku mumbled, rubbing her hands._

"_Liked it?"_

_Miku ran away from the boy who looked like he was about to rape her._

* * *

Miku stared at Len. "But you … you … book … topless … what … what?"

Len shrugged. "Considering you're alone …" He looked around at Miku's house, "Why don't you spend your Christmas Eve in Rin's house?"

Miku narrowed her eyes at Len. "You sure you're not going to rape me?"

Len snorted. "If I wanted to rape you I could do it in the street and right now."

Miku nodded. "Yeah …"

* * *

Rin and Kaito came into Rin's house. "I'm ho –" Clear laughter greeted them. Rin and Kaito looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, and stepped inside.

"Len? Len did you bring someone here?" Two heads poked out from the back of the sofa. Miku giggled at Rin and Len just smirked. Rin raised her eyebrows suggestively and Len threw a pillow at her face.

"Don't bother her," Len mumbled to Miku under his breath, "If she asks anything."

"Len? Are you dating Miku?"

Miku and Len looked at each other and blinked. Then they laughed so hard they were technically rolling on the floor.

"Rin," Miku choked, wiping a tear from her eye, "We've just met! How could I date him?" She looked at Len and giggled. "Although I'd like to,"

"I'd like it too," Len grinned and they wasted time giggling at each other.

"Flirting now?" Rin wriggled her eyebrows and dodged two pillows that came her way.

Len ignored Rin and turned to Miku. "Spend Christmas with me tomorrow?"

Miku giggled. "With pleasure."

"WHY IS THERE A BARBIE SHOW? WHY ARE YOU TWO TOTALLY FLIRTING? WHY IS MIKU HERE? ARE YOU LYING WHEN YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T DATING?" Rin exploded.

Miku and Len pointed to the letter. "That is the reason why we met," They pointed to a pile of CDs, "That is a pile of Barbie CDs we've decided to watch because all of our friends freaking left us alone," They looked at Rin, "And no, we aren't dating."

As Rin and Kaito read the letter with great interest, Len nudged Miku who giggled.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

_I'm sure you're like, O.O that escalated quickly. Yeah well, it's kind of rushed because I'm supposed to go to the church with my Christian Relatives for a Christmas Show (No, I'm not a Christian, I'm a Buddhist) and they're all rushing me to change._

_Reviews, please~ New Year Special will be coming _really _soon! And Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to you!_

_With love,_

_-Hana_


	2. Awkward

_Greetings: __**A Happy New Year's Eve to you all from Hana Okita!**_

* * *

_(LenKu New Year's Eve Special!) Awkward – How to spend New Year's Eve with a friend you just met._

* * *

_PS: I still think this isn't some typical mainstream romance story because I think you are quite sure that Hana doesn't like mainstream things. _

_Like glass. _

_Ugh._

_Glass._

* * *

Miku slumped on her newly bought bed. Great. It's New Year's Eve. Another day spent alone. Oh wait, Miku remembered, I still have Len, perhaps he'd spend it with me since I'm sure Kaito and Rin are off already. As reluctant as she was, Miku got up from the comfortable covers and dialed Len's number. She would've placed it in speed dial but Rin would think that they … were dating.

Certainly not she and Len were dating. Miku had yet removed the doubt that Len would rape her one-day.

"_Hello?" _Len sounded drowsy and well … groggy.

"Hey Len," Miku sighed into her phone, "Sorry I woke you up. Want to spend New Year's Eve together? I think Kaito the idiot will take Rin out and they will mock us or something."

Len yawned. _"Yeah … yeah sure … Just … Ju – Ju - Just let me sleep a bit." _Len said, between yawns.

"Nah, I'll go there. Let me sleep in your bed or something."

"_W … what?"_

"Geez Len, stop yawning. And it's a friend thing. I'm cold. This house sucks I still don't have a damn heater and your house has one so I'm freaking going over."

"_Yeah sure … I want to sleep."_

And with that the blond hung up on Miku. The girl peered at her phone and snorted. He's just a stupid blonde who likes sleep. In any way, she's still going there.

So, after dressing up and throwing on her coat, Miku dived into the cold.

"Oh my gosh, how cold can mornings be?" Miku mumbled, rubbing her arms. Even if it were summer mornings could be cold. That is one of the reasons why Miku didn't want to wake up early, actually. The other is because she would have to spend the whole day alone. And if you wake up early you can't go back to sleep. Totally sucks.

Soon, with a lot of self-complaining and grumbling, Miku triumphantly reached her destination. Taking off her shoes and opening the doors with the spare keys Rin thankfully gave her, Miku walked into the warm heaven. Well, not actually heaven, since Len is inside and he's awful annoying, but still. It's warm. Miku's house is cold. Warm. Heaven. Let's forget about annoying Len for now.

Studying the nametags on the doors, Miku crept to Len's room, as Rin would literally murder her if Miku went into Rin's room. Miku shuddered at the thought of Rin throwing her outside in the cold. As quiet as she could manage, Miku opened the door to the boy's room and threw herself on the bed, snuggling herself against Len's warm chest –

Wait, what. Chest. What. No.

Miku peered at the chest.

_Oh my god no._

Miku wrinkled her nose and tried to turn the other way but alas, Len grabbed her like a warm pillow and pressed her against him. That means her face is squashed into his chest.

_Oh my god._

"Hello Miku." Len greeted sleepily, his grip on her tightening.

"Legh goh fof my fash!" Miku said, her voice muffled as her face was pressed on his … you know.

"Nah you're warm." Len said, shifting himself so Miku could get some air.

_Maybe he's not a heartless jerk trying to rape me, _Miku admitted grudgingly.

"Besides I was lonely." Len continued, his face burying in her hair. "And your hair smells good." Miku sniffed and slumped on him. She gave up. This guy is too goddamn strong. "It's just that your cold feet are freaking freezing." Miku grinned. Aha! Weak spot!

"Don't you dare place your freezing feet on me," Len threatened, as if reading her mind.

_Dammit._

_He's clever._

Miku planted her cold and freezing feet on the boy anyway.

Len smacked her face appreciatively. "Ouch."

Aaaaaaand …

Rin chose that moment to barge in, the idiot.

Damn.

"Le –" She stopped dead when she saw them. She looked horrified.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshit –_

"OH LOOK COUPLE TIME!" She screeched, and ran out of the room probably to get Kaito because he was probably sleeping on the floor in Rin's room … again.

"Oh shit no Miku get off we're so dead when Kaito comes probably they'll take a damn picture, …" Len mumbled as they untangled (well not really) themselves.

"Damn I know stop mumbling I know we are doomed I know Kaito has a camera we will probably have the worst times of our lives when Rin take a picture probably for blackmail material shitshitshitshitshitshitshit." Miku threw herself on the floor and rolled sideways. Len helpfully threw her his pillow and Miku hugged it.

Rin barged in the second time and moved out of the way as Kaito slapped his face to the floor. They laughed at the poor guy.

Rin peered at Len and Miku. "Why were you on his bed, Miku?"

Miku shrugged.

Len yawned and turned around like he wanted to continue to sleep.

Kaito sniffed on the floor and Miku kicked him away mercilessly.

Kaito banged his head on Len's bed.

Poor thing.

(LOL what)

Rin picked up Kaito by the collar with her unbelievable strength. "Okay that's enough stop bullying Kaito." She brushed him unnecessarily and turned to Miku, her hands on her hips. "Now tell me what you were doing on his bed."

"Do we look like we are doing something suggestive, Rin?" Miku asked as she stuffed the pillow under her head.

Rin shrugged. "Well yes duh."

"Tell us what was our position like, Rin."

Rin tapped her chin as Kaito sniffed again, kneeling down on the floor. "Well Len was hugging you …" Len stiffened at this, "… While sniffing your hair and you foot was on his leg and his arm was around you waist and your face was squashed against his chest." Rin smirked at Miku's red face.

"That was just … we weren't doing anything!"

_How the hell did she see our damn position?_

_Dang it._

"He isn't wearing a damn shirt and I knew you were having a fun time sniffing his chest or some baloney." Rin pointed out.

Miku pouted. "Well, I didn't sniff his chest! Although yes he was sniffing my hair." She said coldly but playfully.

"It smelt good!" Len whined from the other side of the bed.

Rin grabbed Len by the shoulder and pulled him up so his face was in front of hers. "Why is she on your bed?" She demanded.

Len shrugged. "She was being a dear and became my warm pillow. Of course I hugged her." Miku threw Kaito to Rin and Len with her unbelievable strength. Rin placed him on the floor lightly with her toe.

_Damn it these two are so strong it's scary. _Len and Kaito thought in their minds.

"And?" Rin pressed.

"Well I sort of … pressed her head on my chest to stop her from running away." Len admitted sheepishly. "And she pressed her cold foot on my leg."

(Harry and Cho kissu) (Don't bother me this is random)

Stupid Kaito peered at Miku curiously.

"Your foot is cold?"

Miku pressed her foot on his face and Kaito slapped it away.

"YEAOWCH NO!"

Rin sighed and dragged the sniffing Kaito away with her. "Breakfast is ready Len. Miku I think you can take some of the spare clothes you left here and join us for breakfast."

Great way to start a New Year's Eve.

* * *

Hana drooled at the 'Order of the Phoenix' trailer.

"Harry and Cho kissu~" She mumbled, hugging the laptop.

Her sister looked at her weirdly.

"What? I think I like Harry and Cho more than Len and Miku now …" She mumbled, replaying the scene, "Harry and Cho kissu."

She Google searched it.

"HARRY AND CHO KISSU YAY!"

_What no this is random I'm just fangirling over the photo you see. But Sirius Black died so I'm sad you see._

* * *

Miku waved as Rin walked out from the house with Kaito. Then she closed the door and turned to Len, who was sitting in front of the TV with a bored expression on his face. The boring music of Barbie boomed along.

"Oh my god seriously can we stop watching Barbie?"

Len shook his head.

And returned his attention to the miserable Barbie show.

Miku sighed and turned on YouTube on her computer.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE –"

"Argh stop I'm trying to drown in misery here!"

Miku ignored him of course.

"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY~"

Len threw the remote to her head.

That Miku bothered.

"Freaking ouch Len that hurts!"

Len turned off the Barbie show.

Miku turned off YouTube and hopped to the sofa beside Len. "Yay!"

"What do you want to watch, spoiled brat?"

"Harry and Cho kissu." Miku said with a serious face. "Harry and Cho kissu FTW."

Len slapped his hand onto his face. "Did you learn from Hana or something? Seriously you have to stay away from that author she's very weird it's for your own good Miku." Len sighed. "And I thought Harry ended up with Ginny."

Miku threw her phone to his face and Hana's voice shrieked through the speakers: "HARRY AND CHO FTW LEN! I MEAN THEIR KISSU FTW BUT ANYWAYS STILL FTW! I CAN WATCH THE KISSU OVER AND OVER AGAIN NOW YOU WASH YOUR DIRTY MOUTH LEN!" Len snorted. "If I had a wand I would cast the scouring spell on you Len." And with that the author hung up.

"Now will you watch Harry and Cho kissu?"

* * *

**Hopefully I can type out an One/Shot for New Years but I doubt that. So this came out. And yes I was fangirling over Harry and Cho kissu. I dunno why.**

**Reviews, please!**

**-If I didn't manage to post the New Year special I will post a Valentine's special as an apology. Sorry noooo-**

**-Hana**

**OK you can go now.**


	3. Firework Countdown

_Greetings: __**HANA OKITA WISHES YOU GUYS A HAPPY 2014! SHE HOPES YOUR WISHES WILL COME TRUE! YAAAAAY!**_

_So I managed this after all. Yay. I think the only thing I like about New years is the fireworks display. So pretty you know._

* * *

_(LenKu New Year Special!) Firework Countdown – A special guide on how to spend a New Year._

* * *

_PS: This is a very short special thing. But there will have the LenKu cutesy moments in it! (Psst … you could tell me whether or not you want Len and Miku to end up together!)_

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" A skinny girl dragged a boy along the crowd with unbelievable strength. The boy ran with all his might but the stupid crowd was preventing him from doing so.

"Gee, Len, you're such a slowpoke!" Miku cried out in exasperation. "I could pass through easily and you still have to run!"

"Because you're so skinny!" Len retorted. "I'm a boy, for heaven's sake! I'm not used to this kind of – Ah, sorry!" Len apologized to a man he had accidentally pushed down.

"Tortoise!"

Len grabbed Miku by the shoulders with his amazing superior boy strength and started to push her through the crowd. "EXCUSE THIS GIRL SHE IS PREGNANT IF YOU PUSH HER YOU WILL HURT THE BA –" Miku stomped hard on Len's leg.

He winced loudly, letting go of Miku. "Look … we're here!" He gestured to the big building that was arranged to have a spectacular fireworks display. "Look on the bright side –"

Miku squashed her heel onto Len's foot. "NOW PEOPLE THINK I'M PREGGERS WHEN I'M NOT!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at the screaming girl. "WHEN WAS I PREGNANT, HUH?!"

"Ouch okay ouch I'm ouch sorry ouch please stop ouch doing that ouch I think my foot is breaking ouch!" Len kicked Miku's leg.

She didn't stop of course.

So Len had to take extreme measures.

He leaned in –

- And kissed her.

Yay.

* * *

Rin and Kaito skimmed the awesome notebook filled with Rin's plans. Kaito nodded thoughtfully but Rin frowned at the notebook.

"I think we should throw Len and Miku in it …" She rubbed her chin, "Because they are so pitiful you know … Alone at home … watching Barbie shows …"

"Should we, Kaito?"

Kaito nodded.

Rin stroked her non-existent beard. "Second thoughts Kaito … maybe not …"

Kaito shrugged.

"You should … the more the merrier … you should … Rin Chan~" A voice whispered in Rin's ear.

"WAS THAT YOU KAITO?!"

Kaito backed away and shook his head.

"Hmm … maybe I should …"

* * *

Hana grinned at her computer evilly. Then she turned to the readers and grinned with her signature beeper creeper smile and flashed the 'thumbs up' sign.

"Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

When a hot boy like Len kisses Miku, her first reaction would be kissing back.

Which was her reaction of course.

Just when they were kissing passionately Miku got back to her senses and pushed away from Len.

"EW! SICK! WE JUST MET A FEW DAYS AGO! EWWWWW!" She screamed, pushing her face as far she could manage as Len was still trapping her in his arms.

Len shrugged.

"MY GOD!" Rin's voice shrieked from somewhere and she started shoving people out of her way. Kaito came scurrying after her, clutching some notebook in his hands. "YOU TWO HAD COUPLE MOMENT! YOU WERE HUGGING AND KISSING AND MUCHO MUCHO GUSTO!"

Len let go of Miku and the girl kicked his shins. The boy just yawned.

Then it hit Miku.

This.

Boy.

This.

Annoying.

Idiot.

Just.

Stole.

Her.

First.

Kiss.

Dang it.

"ARRRGHHHHHH YOU STOLE MY FIST KISS JERK!" She shrieked, shaking Len by the shoulders.

Rin and Kaito watched on with their mouths agape.

"YOU JUST REALIZED ZAT? IT WASSSSS MYYYY FIRSSST KISSS TOOOOOO!" Len said shakily, as Miku was shaking him with extreme speed.

The notebook dropped from Kaito's hands.

Suddenly everyone started counting down.

(OHMAIGOD I REMEMER THIS MOMENT EVERY YEAR DAT FEELS I FEEL LIKE CRYING)

"Ten … Nine … Eight … Seven … SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONEEEEEE!" Confetti flew all over them. "HAAAAAAPYYYY NEW YEEAR!" And the fire curled up from nowhere and puffed out those smoke things while fireworks shot out into the sky.

Len leaned down to Miku's ear.

"Hey, Miku …"

* * *

"I love you."

"Huh what?"

"I said I love you."

"Like … in that way?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god!"

And then they kind of started kissing and mucho stuff.

* * *

Len pointed at the couple. "Who's the tortoise? The girl didn't even understand what the boy wanted to tell her!"

Miku snorted. "That's awful mean."

(I hope I got you there … I hope you thought they confessed … Mwahahaha)

* * *

"… AND TO CURE YOUR … ERR … LONELINESS, I … I MEAN, KAITO AND I KINDA MADE A PLANNER TO SPEND THE FIRST DAY OF THE YEAR WITH YOU TWO SWEETIEPIES!" Rin concluded, raising the notebook magnificently in her hands.

Kaito played magnificent music on his laptop.

Miku sang along. "LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOOO –"

Len sang along too. "AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN!"

Kaito sang along with them. "LET IT GOOOOOOOO! LET IT GOOOOOO!"

The three sang together. "THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GOOOONE!"

Hana popped out in a corner. "HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAAAAAY!"

The four screamed. "LET THE STORM RAGE OOOOOOON!"

"The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Rin clutched her book so tightly it kind of crumbled. "ARE YOU FREAKING LISTENING OR WAT?!"

* * *

**Step one: Grab a cone like a boss.**

"Did you learn this from Kaito or what?" Miku shivered. "It is still winter, Rin!"

Rin shrugged. "It's Kaito's idea."

Kaito grinned.

"No." Len and Miku deadpanned.

When the two protested, Len and Miku dragged the two away from the ice cream store.

* * *

**Step two: Watch a sappy movie or something.**

"Barbie?" Len and Miku suggested immediately.

Rin and Kaito snorted. "All you can think of is Barbie? Seriously, bro, you two have watched Barbie until you're nuts."

"Smurfs?" Miku offered.

Everyone made a face. "No."

"Frozen?" Kaito said eagerly.

Rin made a face as Len and Miku nodded excitedly.

"LET IT GOOOOOOOO!"

"Argh stop it!" Rin clasped her hands on her ears. "Seriously, what do you see in that song?"

Kaito, Len, and Miku snorted at her. "There is a Japanese version, a Demi version, a Chinese version, a Korean version and a lot of others!" They struck a gorgeous pose. "That's why it's awesome."

* * *

**Step three: Stop spending your time at home and get your butts out.**

"This was inspired by you two!" Rin said cheerily as they strolled along the park. "You two keep staying at home watching Barbie I don't know what's wrong with you."

"But it's cold!" Len and Miku whined, hugging each other. "Why should we go out when we have a nice heater in the house?"

Rin shrugged. "Well, you could explore a bit, play the swings or something."

"At least you have _somewhere _to go!" Len and Miku complained. "All we could do is like, go to the arcade and buy a few card games to play or something!"

"You know what, I think you two could be a couple already." Kaito murmured and Rin bobbed her head up and down as an agreement.

"At least you two are a couple!" Len and Miku continued, not bothering the side comment. "We aren't, we are just friends! What can friends do, huh?!"

Rin bit her lip. "Help people do some matchmaking. You could play cupid."

Len and Miku snorted. "Bah. Boring. So typical love story it's boring."

"Well …"

"At least we're better than Hana," Len and Miku pointed out, "All the poor thing could do is stay at home and what, write fan fictions for her readers!"

* * *

Hana sniffed miserably. "Good point, Len."

"Good … point."

Sad music blared from her laptop as the wind blew around Hana and tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

"Okay fine!" Rin snapped. "Let's go home and watch Frozen!"

"YAY!"

* * *

**Step four: Eat Pizza.**

"We can't miss this!" Rin said proudly, puffing out her chest. "Pizza is always good when watching movies!"

"Yeah, okay." Miku mumbled, rummaging through the drawers of the Kagamines' living room. "Where did you put the CD?"

Len kneeled down and began searching with her. "I don't know … I saw it somewhere …"

"OH COUPLE MOMENT KAITO ARE YOU CAPTURING THIS?" Rin screamed, and when Len and Miku looked back a flash greeted them.

"I CAUGHT IT!" Kaito said excitedly, like a student who managed to impress his teacher. "It's …" He brandished the camera and a photo of Len and Miku stared back at them, "HERE!"

Rin clapped excitedly and pecked Kaito on the cheek. "You genius boyfriend! This is where you're useful!"

Kaito looked delighted and pleased with himself.

Len and Miku cleared their throats.

"Not trying to interrupt your _couple moment _or something …" Miku started, placing an emphasis.

"… But how about pizza?"

Rin blinked stupidly. "Oh yeah, pizza." She began to dial the numbers of a certain pizza shop while Len and Miku continued searching for the CD.

"Oh, and, Kaito?" Len turned to look at Kaito, who was staring at Rin dreamily.

"Huh?"

"Why did you snap that picture?"

Kaito closed his eyes and grinned cockily. "Because you and Miku were together in that photo."

"Yeah, so?"

Kaito and Rin froze at this. "Oh yeah, I don't know."

Kaito shrugged. "Maybe it's just for some kind of future blackmail or something. Like the fact you're wearing a SpongeBob shirt and Miku wearing a Finn shirt."

The two looked down at their shirts and looked back at Kaito, looking offended.

"What's wrong with SpongeBob?!"

"What's wrong with Finn?!"

Rin placed the phone back to its receiver and walked over. "I don't know, maybe it's because you're too grown up for those things."

"Kaito watches Frozen!" Miku pointed out angrily.

"Hana watches a load of cartoons she's like a cartoon genius or something!" Len stated heatedly.

"Don't drag me into this … please …" Hana mumbled in a corner, before returning her attention to the laptop.

* * *

**Step five: Chill and play games.**

"YAY GAMES!"

Len and Miku immediately grabbed a handful of games and threw said games on the sofa where Rin and Kaito were huddled up.

"Were you prepared for this or something?" Rin asked in awe as she skimmed through the games.

"Of course!" Len and Miku chirped as Len turned on the console and Miku ran to the kitchen to get two glasses of orange juice. After everything was set up, Len and Miku snuggled together on the sofa.

Rin and Kaito shared a look. Then they turned back to Len and Miku. "Why are you two so close?" Kaito watched as Miku took a sip out of Len's orange juice and added, "Why are you sharing juice?"

Miku and Len sniffed. "Because we are bros!" They bumped their fists together. "Bros share stuff." They looked over to Hana's depressing corner. "Right, Hana?" They called.

Said girl peered at them with her creepy eyes and shrugged. "I don't have a bro." She sniffed sadly and continued typing stuff on the computer.

The other four looked at the young girl sympathetically. "How about school?"

"School sucks."

"Then how do you manage to write humor stories and sound dead cheery in all of your fan fictions?" Rin demanded. Hana shrugged.

"I don't know; I guess it's a Hana thing." The spotlight fell on her as she emitted a depressing aura. Hana began tracing circles on the floor.

"Was she always like that?"

Everyone shrugged.

* * *

**Step six: Talk about random things.**

"I think Hana is good at these things." Miku mumbled.

"But she's so sad and depressed now."

"Show her that Harry and Cho kissing scene or something."

So they did. Of course Hana didn't react. She just stared at them creepily.

"Go away."

Rin scurried back, looking frightened. "Oh my gosh, that girl is freaking creepy."

The others just had to agree.

(I don't know what's wrong with me. But seriously, I don't have many friends in school. I'm like a loner or something.)

* * *

**Step seven: Brainstorm time!**

"So we take this card and this card and well …" Kaito joined them together so that it read out the words _Blue Shoe_.

"So we're supposed to combine cards and make words?"

Kaito nodded.

Len shrugged and stuck two together. He laughed. "Strawberry Author."

Miku choked at hers. "Hey guys, you got to see this …" She showed them the card, "Freaky Eyes."

"Think that's funny, huh?" A gloomy voice said from behind them. All of them turned to see Hana peering at them with her bloodshot eyes.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH GHOOOOOOST!"

* * *

**Step eight: List out your blackmail material.**

Miku patted Hana's head. After everyone called her a ghost, Hana got so sad and depressed she took out a pair of scissors and was about to cut herself until everyone pulled her into their group.

"Can I just go and plan my evil schemes?" Hana whined, biting a pillow.

"No."

Hana grumbled moodily.

"So we're going to tell everyone what we've got for blackmail." Len read out from Rin's notebook. "Hmm, interesting."

Hana's face suddenly spread into a scary killer grin. "Ooh, fun."

Everyone backed away from her except for Miku because she couldn't.

"Okay, let's start …" Rin looked around the group, "Hana, you can go first."

Hana suddenly looked so evil it was scary.

"Well … the first is …" She tapped her chin, "I saw _beep _playing his phone in the class. And then I saw _beep _reading comics. One day I saw _beep _talking –"

"Is that your type of blackmail?" Rin asked mockingly.

Hana glared at her. "That was the beginning. The weakness of _beep _is pepper, _beep _loves _beep _and is trying to steal her from her boyfriend, _and beep _is doing some …" Hana frowned, "_drugs _thing I don't know."

Everyone gawked at the girl. "I thought you were only 11. How did you know all this?"

Hana chuckled evilly. "I stalk people."

From that day onwards none of the four dared to go near Hana.

* * *

"Did you like this day, Len and Miku?" Rin asked as Kaito washed the plates.

"Yeah," Len and Miku admitted grudgingly.

"We should do this next time."

"Without Hana."

"Agreed."

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

_YAAAY VALENTINE'S SPECIAL COMING UP! (Should I make Miku end up with Len or …) HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU GUYS!_

_Reviews, pwease!_

_-Hana_


End file.
